1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image displayer, and more particularly, to an image displayer which performs a multi-screen function without requiring an extra video signal separator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image displayers such as a television set and a PDP (Plasma Display Panel) have a screen or display portion varying in size from 30 inches to 60 inches, and are generally used at home. The size of such an image displayer limits the place of its use, and accordingly it is difficult to use it for purposes such as advertising and election campaigning. In order to overcome this drawback, a video signal separator is used, for allowing a single image to be displayed on a plurality of connected image displayers. Generally, the video signal separator properly distributes a single video signal to the plurality of image displayers to thus have a single image displayed on a large screen.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a multi-screen system using a conventional video signal separator.
The multi-screen system as shown in FIG. 1 has a video signal separator 10 and a plurality of image displayers 21-24 for displaying respectively assigned views according to the distributed signal.
The video signal separator 10 separates a video signal supplied from a video cassette recorder, a tuner, and other video sources into four (4) video signals. The separated video signals are processed so that they can be displayed on the image displayers 21-24 in a single full-screen. In order to enlarge each video signal to a full-screen size, the video signal separator 10 has to have a corresponding function. Also, the multi-screen system has to have a processor to operate four (4) screens for a 2×2 multi-screen system or sixteen (16) screens for a 4×4 multi-screen system in a full-screen. Accordingly, the conventional multi-screen system requires an expensive video signal separator 10 to realize the large sized screen. Furthermore, the large sized screen cannot be realized if output ports provided in the video signal separator 10 do not match with the plurality of image displayers in number.